"The Seal Maidens"
Script Cawbert's baby is gone! It left the nest. It grew up. I guess... Got it. It's a safe! It's all thanks to you, Takuto. Not really. It's all you. You're so honest, Takuto. Honest? I'm really glad I'm making my debut with you. Hey, you wanna practice? Umm... We need to go... The witch of class 2 did it again. Bird-watching in the Forbidden Realm. ‪The Forbidden Realm?‬ The men's room! She went bird-watching in the men's bathroom. She has it pretty easy. {timing check} Just doing whatever she wants, whenever she wants. So, Takuto, your partner for the school play kiss scene... Is it Wako? No. It's not? Who is it then? Some ridiculously cute girl. Takuto's really popular. I don't think so. Mizuno's just playing with me, like with Vice President and the crows. Whaaat? You really are popular, Takuto. I'm not sure what you mean by that. You don't understand women at all, Takuto. But if Wako is going to be like that, what about the young Shindo master? I have two things to ask of you. First, as we discussed earlier, I'd like you to model for my painting. Or rather, you must model for me. I think it must be fate. You are the boy born for the role. And the second? The position of representative of the Glittering Crux's first section, Emperor, is being held vacant for you. It will be there any time you feel ready. You're not really going to use the King's Pillar here, are you? Talent is granted by God, isn't it? Bearing the mark of a Warrior means having a powerful libido. I suppose it could also be called ambition. That's why there is no Warrior Driver that can defeat me. But then, the mark etched onto your chest isn't a Warrior's, but a King's. The Galactic Pretty Boy will fall soon. I don't plan to take his life. Since I prefer to think of him as an ally. Fujino? Oh, Auntie. Perfect timing. Are you really back? Auntie, can I... borrow some money? What are you saying? Marino? What's wrong? I heard from Auntie... It doesn't matter to us if she's come back. It doesn't matter. Can we talk about something fun like we always do? Something you like again? Yeah. Cawbert? I think I like him more than Cawbert. The Vice President again? I think more than the Vice President, too. Yeah, Takuto really is that cool. Marino, you like him too? I'll always be there for you, Mizuno. I don't know what you'd do without me. What do you mean? Glittering Star! Glittering Star! Glittering Star! Glittering Star! Glittering Star! Glittering Star! Glittering Star! All of Vanishing Age's Star Drivers are finally in one room.{Ryousuke confirmed not to be a Driver} Manticore still hasn't been here even once. We owe her. She found the West Maiden for us with Ayingott's Eyes. So she was lying when she said she couldn't find the Maiden? It's cute when a girl is a terrible liar. {check} Do you have umbrellas? No. Nope. It's Takuto! Man, my arms still hurt. Fighting practice right after club? Are you trying to kill me? You need the practice. You weren't trying hard enough last night. You two, enough already. Can we fit three under here? I don't think so. What do we do? Wako, you pick who you like best. We're doing this again? Hey, Takuto. Let's bet on the next training session. {timing check} Bet? If you win, I'll cancel my engagement to Wako. What? Go ahead, get under the umbrella. Don't I get a say in this? Interesting. I'm taking you up on that. Seriously? Back up, Takuto! So... He likes Wako... She's not here yet. What's wrong? It's okay if you're sick, but at least tell me when you're staying home. 'kay. I was worried. I thought someone had found out you're a Maiden. I just didn't feel well. But, how long can we keep that a secret? Forever. If you repeat a lie enough times, it becomes true. But a world made from a lie is an illusion! Katami, Wakachita, Yagadanse. It'll be all right. If the illusion never disappears, it's real. It's me! Are you there, Mizuno? It's your mother! Aren't you there? Open the door! Mommy's come back! Katami, Wakachita, Yagadanse. Katami, Wakachita, Yagadanse. Katami, Wakachita, Yagadanse. Katami, Wakachita, Yagadanse. Let's just talk to her. If we want to cut ties with her, I think we should at least tell her to her face. We have to know for sure if she really abandoned us, or we won't be able to move on. You really want to see her, don't you? What do you mean, "really"? How do you know how I really feel? {timing check} Don't talk to me like I'm your baby sister! Why did she have to come back now? Morning, Marino! Marino? Don't talk to me like I'm your baby sister! I hate her. This is all because she came back to the island. Mizuno? Hi, Mami! I caught some Turbo. Want one? They look good. But maybe next time. Are you visiting the mainland? Something like that. Sounds like fun. Bye. Dear Marino, I'm sorry for saying those mean things. I wasn't myself last night. Just thinking about her being on the island makes me feel funny. So as long as she's here, I'm leaving the island. Whenever she leaves the island, I'll come back. P.S. I realized I've never been to the mainland before. I'm kinda nervous. What was that? A dream? Morning, Mari... no... Mizuno? I caught some Turbo. Want one? Mizuno? Maybe the dream was a premonition. What's happening? Mi... Hey, where are you going? Shopping on the mainland. Can I go with you? I'm getting lucky! Awesome!{this is not what gyakunan means, but this way makes Master creepier, which I support} This your first time going to the mainland, missy? I'd better drive safely! Woohoo! What's going on? Mizuno? What's wrong? Mizuno? Are you feeling okay? You're really cold. Mizuno! Here. It'll warm you up. Thank you. Just relax. Wako... can you... hold my hand... again... Wako... you're really here. This isn't a dream. It's real. Right? {timing check} We're really... So it was you. The air's been restless all morning. So I came here. Did you try to leave the island? Excuse me, where's Wako… It's time for purification. That's her duty as a Maiden. Duty as a Maiden? She said the barrier's been especially restless since morning. I'm gonna start! What's wrong? Don't be shy. It's not a big deal. Aren't you the West Maiden? And you never thought of leaving the island until today? Wako, you're a Maiden, right? So, you can't leave the island either? Yeah. When did you find out? When I was a little kid. Do I have a duty as a Maiden? Don't forget that the Four Maidens of the island have a great power. Does anyone else know? Marino... My sister and my aunt. No one else knows. Don't tell anyone else. And if anything else happens, you come straight to me. That's a nice song. Do you want to know how to leave the island? West Maiden. Shout Apprivoise! Category:Episodes